vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rick Taylor
|-|Original= |-|Remake= |-|Berserker Mode= |-|Wanpaku Graffiti= Summary Richard "Rick" Taylor is the main character of the Splatterhouse series. As a child, Rick could sense the power of the ancient Gods known as the Corrupted. Their influence traumatized Rick and made him terrified of the world. Fortunately, he met the love of his life, Jennifer Willis, and his fears soon began to disappear. It seemed like everything was going Rick's way until on the night that he was going to propose to her. Jennifer is kidnapped while Rick is fatally wounded by Dr. Henry West. Left for dead, a voice calls out to Rick and he sees a mask. The Mask tells Rick that he could help him save both him and Jennifer to which Rick reluctantly agrees and puts on the mask. Once he puts it on though, Rick is violently mutated into a hulking version of himself, strong enough to rip humans in half. With this newfound power given by the spirit within the mask, Rick goes on a quest to save Jennifer and stop the resurrection of the Corrupted. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, higher in Berserker Form | 8-A Name: Richard Taylor (referred to as Rick) Origin: Splatterhouse Gender: Male Age: Around his 20's Classification: Human, Terror Mask Host Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid; Can regenerate torn off limbs. bones without flesh, holes in his body, large chunks taken out of his body, etc.), Enhanced Senses (Sensed the power of the Corrupted as a child), Weapon Mastery (Can use several forms of makeshift weapons such as 2x4 planks, baseball bats, machetes, his own amputated arm, etc.), Body Control, Healing (Can heal himself by absorbing the blood of anyone impaled with Splatter Siphon), Statistics Amplification (Can absorb blood to get stronger), Transformation and Berserk Mode (Has a berserk transformation which makes him grow bone-like blades for a period of time), Bone Manipulation (Can grow bone-like blades on his arms, pop out several bone spikes from the ground, grow spikes out of his body, etc.), Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage souls, spirits and ghosts with his punches) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Smashed large monsters into a puddle of blood which should yield higher results than this), higher in Berserker Mode (Is stronger than before) | Multi-City Block level to Multi-City Block level+ (Caught and survived the impact of a giant meteorite) Speed: Unknown | Superhuman with High Hypersonic to Massively Hypersonic reactions (Managed to catch a giant meteor whilst berserk) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, higher in Berserker Form | Class 100 to Class K (Carried a giant meteor. Prevented giant monsters from crushing him by catching their feet, and is capable of throwing said monsters off-balance, the final boss in particular made out of 9999 corpses from the monsters Rick had previously killed.) Striking Strength: Small Building Class, higher in Berkserker Mode | Multi-City Block Class to Multi-City Block Class+ ' 'Durability: At least Small Building level (His regeneration makes him hard to kill), higher in Berserker Form (Can tank more punishment than before) | Multi-City Block level to Multi-City Block level+ (Survived getting hit by a giant meteorite. Can survive the impact of his own punches, or blows from monsters as strong as himself.) Stamina: High (Can continue to fight despite constantly sustaining and healing from crippling injuries) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with melee weapons, higher with a shotgun Standard Equipment: Terror Mask (Rick doesn't usually bring weapons so he just scavenges gear he finds most of the time), baseball bats, 2x4 planks, lead pipes, arms, heads, meat cleavers, axes, machetes, swords, hedge clippers, chainsaws, shotguns, harpoons Intelligence: Rick was an ordinary person prior to his transformation, but is noted to have recognized ancient Mayan symbols at a glance, indicating some degree of study or at least above average intelligence. However, upon donning the Terror Mask his proficiency in hand to hand combat increases, but gradually becomes more a berserk monster, eventually reveling in the slaughter he commits and loses his grip on his sanity, with only his attachment to Jennifer keeping him focused on the task at hand. Weaknesses: Even though Rick can regenerate, it takes a while for his limbs to grow back and he is still mortal, so he can be killed. His regeneration is dependent on the blood he spills in combat. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Berserker Form:' When the Terror Mask has absorbed enough Blood, Rick can further his transformation making him grow bone-like blades on his arms and making him look more monstrous. In addition, he gains abilities exclusive to this form. However, Rick's body can't stand being in this form for long so after a while, he will change back. **'Splatter Slash:' Rick extends the length of his bone blades and slices at the opponent. **'Splatter Smash:' Rick smashes the ground and several bone spikes pop out of the ground, impaling anyone close. *'Bring the Hammer Down:' After Rick does a forward punch, he brings down both his arms on the opponent slamming them into the ground and creating a shockwave. *'Call to Arms:' Rick grabs an enemy and rips off their arm. *'Chubby Chaser:' Rick tackles the enemy, knocking them to the ground. **'Ground and Pound:' If Rick successfully tackles an opponent, he will rapidly deliver a no-holds barred beatdown to his unfortunate enemy. *'Crowd Surf:' Rick grabs an enemy and spins them around before slamming them downward. *'Devil's Symphony:' After Rick uppercuts his opponent, he grabs them and slams them into the ground four times in succession. *'Infected Hammer:' Rick jumps and slams his fist into the ground, creating a shockwave. *'Meat Sack Slam:' Rick grabs an enemy and slams them into the ground. *'Meat Shot:' Rick grabs an enemy and kicks them away. *'Pimp Hand Strong:' Rick runs in and spins before punching a target. *'Ram:' Rick charges at the enemy (stronger variation is called Psycho Charge). *'Sick Snare Fill:' Rick rolls forward and then punches the target. *'Splatter Siphon (Originally called Chestburster):' Several spikes pop out of Ricks's abdominal area, impaling anyone in his immediate vicinity. This move also absorbs the blood of anyone impaled, giving Rick a chance to heal. *'Stretchin' Necks:' Rick grabs an enemy, slams them down and rips their head off. *'The Tenderizer:' Rick rapidly punches the opponent. *'Thrash You Up:' Rick unleashes a powerful uppercut that sends his opponent into the air. *'Your Face, My Fist:' Rick does a downward punch then a forward punch. Feats: Respect threads Key: Original Series | Remake Others Notable Victories: William Birkin (Resident Evil) William Birkin (Both were at 9-A, William was in G2, Speed was equalized, Battle took place in Raccoon City, and Rick had a Shotgun with 16 shells and an axe) Xenomorph (Alien (Franchise)) Xenomorph's Profile (Predalien was used, Rick was 8-A, Battle started 10 meters away in a small town in Oregon, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Horror Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Splatterhouse Category:Berserkers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Humans Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Good Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Transformation Users Category:Blood Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Blade Users Category:Bone Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Gun Users Category:Healers Category:Revived Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Pipe Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Spear Users Category:Mutants Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Weapon Users